Forbidden Child Series
by MoonDream6
Summary: This is the story of the forbidden child, Hiei Jaganshi. I have observed the facts, compared them, and combined them to make a solid story. Although no one will ever know the whole story.Temporarily completed. I might work on it later. Series of one shots
1. Chapter 1

Story 1

Everyone's story has to start somewhere. Good story or bad story, it has to have a beginning. Hiei's, or the forbidden child's, story started before his own birth. I know you all have heard Hiei's life story before but this is what happened, my version. I have gathered the facts and prepared my stories for you, the readers, to enjoy. Or not. They are not good, as in the sense of most stories. They are sad, terrible tales of cruelty and isolation.

It all started with a proud demon race. They are ice demons called Koorimes. They are an asexual race of demon maidens. Every Koorime born are female, because of that reason. Except one. Hiei Jaganshi. The reason I say they are is because if you go to Maikai right now, and ask about the Koorimes, they will tell you about them. There is one thing about that, however. It is almost impossible for a human to enter Maikai. If you do, death is imminent.

One day, many years ago, there was a beautiful ice maiden named Hina. This beautiful ice maiden lived in a floating kingdom called Koorime. As I've said, the Koorimes are an asexual race, and because of that, females are not allowed to mate with a male demon. This kind of action is considered a crime in the Island of the Koorimes, which floats above the Makai. I will now account the story in the third person, which will be very hard, seeing as I wasn't there, but I will be able to do it from the information that I've gathered. I will give you the facts without my opinion. I will try to re-create the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hina was spending time with her best friend, Rui. Her and Rui told each other everything. They were the best of friends. Here in the Island of the Koorimes, life was truly blessed. Maikai was completely different from the Island of the Koorimes. Here it was calm and peaceful. No one fought each other, or tried to kill each other. That would be from the lack of males, Rui always said. Rui didn't like males at all. She always said that they were worthless and served no purpose. Hina, on the other hand, kept her mind open and waited until she had met one to make a decision. That's the way it went for several years until one day...

Hina went to the grocier for food for her mother and herself. On the way, she passed the town hall. There was the maiden elder and the town midwife. But, other than that there was something more interesting at the town hall.

Although Hina had never seen one, she knew immeadiately that this was a male demon. She stopped to get a better look at the male demon. As she had never seen one before, this was amazing to her. Males weren't usually allowed on the Island. After a few seconds of watching, the male demon noticed her watching. He turned and looked at her.

When she saw him looking at her, her heart skipped a beat. She had never felt quite like this before. His piercing red eyes bore holes in her. She felt ecstatic and so positively happy. She knew she'd better get going before her mother got worried. She didn't want to look away, though. But, she had to. She turned away, blushing. She went to the grocier and purchased the food she needed.

On her way home though, she bumped into the demon again. He turned and looked at her with his amazing red eyes.

"Ex-Excuse me." Hina said. She was amazed over the male demon.

He smiled. "No problem."

She bowed slightly. "I'm very sorry. Pardon me."

He looked at her carefully. "It's nothing, really. You don't have to act afraid of me."

"..." Hina had always been taught that males were terrible. Things to be feared. But, now, she felt just the opposite. She looked at him.

"I'm..." Hina started.

"And...don't apologize." He smiled.

"I've been taught to be scared of males," Hina said.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, teasingly.

"No..." Hina said. "Not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"You're beautiful, you know." He said. Hina was stunned. If these girls could feel what she felt now, there would be no law banning males from the Island. Maybe all the girls on the Island needed was to fall in love, she thought.

"Looks like you'd better be getting home," He said.

"I could meet you later." Hina said, disbelieving what she'd just said.

He grinned. "If you wish it. We'll meet at the Town Hall at dark, ok?" He chuckled. "By the way, ice maiden, what's your name?"

"Hina." She said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, as to the name of this amazing fire demon, no one knows. I have searched high and low and no one seems to know his name. He is simply Unknown Fire Demon. I have searched everywhere, looking at everything. And, as a matter of fact, the rest of the events that happened that night were unknown. We do know however, that the unknown fire demon got Hina pregnant. I will continue from that part of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been months since Hina had seen the unknown fire demon. No one knew what she had done. She knew it was best that way. But, strangely, none of her clothes seemed to fit anymore. Her mother knew immeadiately.

"You're pregnant, Hina!" Her mother said. "How wonderful.But why didn't you tell us you were going to impregnate yourself? Oh, well! Now we'll have a little girl around the house..."

Hina prayed they would. Rui was happy for Hina as well.

"I'm so happy for you, Hina! You're going to have a little girl. Your first little girl." Rui said. "You're going to love being a mother."

As the months went by Hina grew larger and she grew more worried. Her mother was a bit worried as well.

"You're getting so big, sweetheart." Her mother said. "Your girl is going to be huge or..." She trailed off.

Hina hoped that she wouldn't have twin girls. That would be a tip off as well. She had to have one girl. If there was more than one, then they would know there was other genes involved.

Hina knew she couldn't keep it a secret any longer. She had to tell Rui. She knew her best friend wouldn't tell anyone.

"What?" Rui gasped. "You got pregnant by a male?"

"Yes." Hina said. "He was so amazing. And he had these eyes..."

"Hina, you could be killed for that!" Rui said. "If anyone found out..."

"I'm not worried about that. At all." Hina said. Rui frowned. Hina laughed. "I know it'll be ok. I fell in love and now I'm being blessed for it."

But Hina's love blessings couldn't last for much longer. The next day, there was a knock at the door. She opened it. It was the elder maiden and the midwife. They looked serious.

"Hello, everyone. Come in." Hina said. They came in. Hina's mother came in.

"Hello, how can we help you?" She asked.

The elder looked at her. "Your daughter has committed a crime worthy of death here on the Island. We are here to inform you of this."

Hina's mother was confused. "Surely you must have the wrong Hina. My daughter would never commit a crime." Hina froze. She sank into a chair. She was aghast.

"Your daughter knows." The midwife said. She pointed a finger at Hina. "Look. The face of guilt. She knows what she has done."

"Hina, what is going on?" Hina's mother asked. Hina was white as a ghost.

"Your daughter stands accused of mating with a male demon." The elder said.

Hina's mother sank into a chair as well. She couldn't believe it.

"There is nothing to be done until she bears the children. Then we will see." The midwife said. The two left.

"Hina..." Her mother said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't." Hina whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is no story to tell for the next few months. Hina was shunned by all those around her. Her best friend had betrayed her deeply. Hina forgave her before the birth of her children. Then the day arrived.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom..." Hina gasped. "It's time."

Her mother called for the midwife and elder. They came in a hurry.

"So, the forbidden one is about to bear her child. We are here and ready."

During the course of her labor she shed two tear gems. One for Hiei's birth, one for Yukina's. The first child came.

"It's a boy, fire demon." The midwife sounded disgusted. "We are done here."

"Wait!" Hina said. "I'm not done..." The second child came.

"This one is a girl. You will be permitted to keep her." Midwife said.

"Yukina..." She cooed.

"We must wrap the boy up and toss him over the edge of the Island." The elder said.

"Wait! No!" Hina said. They walked outside with the boy. They took him to the edge and wrapped him up in cloth and chains. He looked around, knowing exactly what was going on. Hina threw herself at the elder.

"Please don't take my son!" Hina cried. Tear gems flowed down her cheeks. "I will leave here and take my son and..."

"No. You will do no such thing." The elder said. "You. Rui. Toss the infant over the edge."

Rui walked over to the baby. He looked at her with piercing red eyes. She tucked a tear gem into the folds of his wraps and chains.

Before she threw him off she whispered, "If you must, when you get older, come back and take revenge on us if you wish, forbidden child." He looked at her with recognition. He understood what she said. And then she threw him over the edge.

"No!" Hina cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is the beginning of the forbidden child's story. That is the beginning of Hiei's story, although he hasn't been named yet. As it turns out, Hina trusted Yukina to Rui's care and then committed suicide over the loss of her son.


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2-

The bandits

This is another part of the story we don't know much about. Also, I must mention that I may have perhaps made an error in the first story. It is also believed that, rather than committing suicide, Hina died of heart break over the loss of her son. However, it is known that when Hiei was tossed over the edge of the Island, he miraculously survived the fall. Hina, however, didn't know this. We are not sure whether she commited suicide or simply died of a broken heart. However, conventional wisdom says that when Hiei landed in the Maikai, he was found by a group of demon bandits and was raised by them. It was there that he learned to wield a sword and survive on his own. This is something of how the story goes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon bandits slashed through the dense green mass of trees. The forest was lush and green. Off in the distance, they heard a noise.

"Wass that?" One of the more stupid bandits asked.

"Dunno. Go see." Another bandit said. They all went toward the direction of the noise. It was loud.

"Is that...a child?" The another bandit asked.

"I believe so." Another bandit said.

They slashed their way through the dense forest. When they got to a small clearing, they saw a baby wrapped in chains. He was crying and upset. He looked strong. He wiggled and squirmed.

"Lookit him!" One of the bandits teased. "He looks SO big and tough."

"Yeah, weak little baby." Another bandit snickered. "He looks..."

"Well, well. What's this?" The bandit said, seeing the tear gem.

He reached out and grabbed it. The child would not let it go. He bit the bandit on the finger hard, causing him to let the gem go.

Eventually, they decided to take him to their leader. When they took him to the bandit leader, he looked the child over.

"Why have you brought me a child?" He asked.

"We figured he would be a big help to the bandit team when he gets older, sir."

"Very well. He needs a name, then." The leader said.

"He's a hi demon." One of the bandits said. "Perhaps hi something would work."

"We shall call him Hiei."

------------------------------------

It was agreed that he was to be called Hiei. From the day he was strong enough to hold a sword, he did so. He was attacked everyday from a VERY young age because of his tear gem so he had to become an excellent fighter...fast. By the time Hiei was five, he was a true fighter, who killed without remorse. If they attacked him, he killed them without a bit of concern or worry. He was a true demon warrior. And this is the event that awakened the change in Hiei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei was walking amongst the bandits looking for his tent. The bandits moved it every other day. So, he was looking for it when two huge bandits appeared in front of him.

"Hello there, boy." One of them grinned. "Nice little piece of jewelry you've got there."

Hiei clutched his tear gem in one hand. And tried to walk around them. He wasn't looking for a fight. But they moved in front of Hiei, blocking his path.

"We'll take it, I think." The other one said. They ran at Hiei. Hiei turned and ran. They were able to keep up with him pretty well, him being five. Eventually, Hiei realized he needed to fight. He turned on them and drew his sword and killed them both without trying. It was then that he realized how much stronger he was compared to them. After that, he never ran again. Instead, he made everyone go out of their way to get out of his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after that, the bandits became afraid of him. They were worried that he would turn against them. So, they shunned him. Hiei left, without being too upset. The only reason he had stayed previously was to learn to fight. Hiei moved to a place with stronger demons. In a massive battle against a strong demon, Hiei's tear gem was cut and he lost it in a rushing river. Hiei decided then that he needed help beyond his regular eyes to find the tear gem and Island of the Koorimes. He realized that he needed to take his revenge on them because Rui herself had told him to do so. So, Hiei seeked out a man by the name of Shigure.

---------------------------------------------

Hiei was leaning against Shigure's house, waiting for Shigure to come back. He wasn't here yet and Hiei needed his help. Hiei waited for him to arrive. Eventually, he arrived at his house.

"Well, hello there, young man." Shigure said. "How can I help you?"

"...Hn. I need you to give me a Jagan implant, old man."

"What?" Shigure asked. "There's no way! You would never survive the implant. No one has ever survived the implant."

"...Hn. I can handle the pain."

Shigure snorted. "Doubt it, young man. Hundreds have tried to have that implant and none have survived. I doubt a 6 year old could survive."

"I can handle it." As saying so, Hiei picked up his enormous sword and stabbed his sword all the way through the palm of his hand, to show he COULD indeed handle it. He stared at Shigure to show he felt no pain.

_Hmm...Perhaps his child could indeed survive..._ Shigure thought.

"Perhaps I could..." Shigure said. "But I need to know everything about your life before we attempt the implant."

"My life is not worth knowing." Hiei replied, simply. But, he told him what little information Hiei felt comfortable about telling.

"You will be in more pain than you've ever been in in your entire life if we attempt the implant. You know that, right?" Shigure asked.

"Yes. I can handle it." Hiei said.

"Very well."

"There are certain conditions to be met, however, if you survive the implant. First, you can never tell your sister Yukina, that you are her brother. And second, when you find the tear gem you are to give it to me as payment."

Hiei agrees. Hiei follows Shigure into the house.

Shigure straps Hiei to the table.

"I must tie your arms to the table so you don't rip your own eyes out." Shigure said.

Hiei nodded.

"This will hurt. Are you sure you want to continue?"

Hiei just hn-ed at him and said, "Just get it over with!"

Switch to outside-

Hiei's loud and agonized screams are heard outside Shigure's house for miles around.


End file.
